This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Many radar systems use fixed designs that are specialized for a particular purpose. Accordingly, these fixed systems apply design trade-offs optimized towards the particular purpose. While this makes the radar system operate as intended for the particular purpose, it also makes the radar system unsuitable for other applications. Thus, these fixed designs limit how and where a radar system can be utilized.